White Sacrifice Ame Noire Edition
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: When Sephiroth doesn't die as expected, there's only one hope that the rest of the world will live: give up their one true hero.  SephirothxCloud  DARK VERSION/NONCON
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Sephiroth doesn't die as expected, there's only one hope that the rest of the world will live: give up their one true hero. [SephirothxCloud] DARK VERSION/NONCON

You guys requested it, so here it is. The darker version to White Sacrifice. :3 Enjoy.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

"What were you expecting, Cloud?"

Cloud fought to keep his hands steady as he held his sword, vision swimming. No, this wasn't…wasn't real. He couldn't force himself to agree with what he was seeing. He had fought hard, had survived Sephiroth's worst attacks, and had finally used Holy. But now, the man was staring down at him again, and he wasn't close to being dead.

"I hate you." The blond hissed, knees buckling and he fell slightly, using First Tsuguri as a crutch. "I fucking hate you. I don't care how long it takes, I'll kill you."  
>Sephiroth smirked, eying his supposed nemesis's comrades. They were all weary and tired, all bloody. He had managed to kill two of them, besides the girl, Aeris. He had killed Nanaki, though he felt slightly guilty. It had been the last of its kind, after all. And then the cat thing; he had managed to kill both the robot cat and Reese. Not that it had been hard.<p>

"Cloud…" Barret was messing around with his arm, wires and such sticking out of it. "Cloud, we're fuckin' finished! We ain't got the strength to go on!"  
>"He's right." Yuffie muttered. Her right arm was broken, and her eyes puffy. It took Cloud a moment to remember she was still a child. "Please, Cloud, make it stop."<p>

"This is a war, not a game." Cid snapped at her. "We can't throw the fucking switch and start over. We're playin' for keeps, little girl."

At this, Tifa seemed to finally falter from her stance behind Cloud, the blond instantly reacting to the fact that his childhood friend had fallen. He caught her, letting her lean her forehead against his chest.

"Tifa?"

She was panting, covered in cuts all over. He hadn't realized until then that there was a large puddle of blood where she'd been standing.

"Someone take her." He said, looking over at them, then throwing a suspicious look back at Sephiroth.

Vincent came forward, easily picking her up with one arm. Still, Cloud could see that all of them were finished. They're strength was gone, their supply of healing items diminished. He was the only one that could keep going, and it was only because of the dark hatred that oozed from his heart.

"Look at this, Cloud." Sephiroth practically purred as he watched the younger male. "Just us; as it should be."

"We're right here, asshole." Yuffie yelled, but quickly hid behind Vincent when he glared at her.

"Worms, all of you." The silver haired man muttered, eyes glittering. "This isn't your fight. You are nothing but a group of mismatched, misguided fools thinking you can save this world. What makes you so special? What right do you have?"

Barret snarled at him. "Fuck you, you sonova bitch! This is our planet, and we're going to protect it!"

However, a look-over at everyone else's faces didn't relay what he said. Cloud frowned, thinking. As much as he hated to think it, Sephiroth was right. They had no right, nothing special to them that showed they could stop Sephiroth or Meteor, or Jenova. Yuffie was still a girl, and was scared, terrified to die. And Vincent had stopped caring for this world since everything he loved was already dead.

"I'll make you all a deal." Sephiroth said, his smirk widening. "I shall spare your lives, and this planet. You can all go home to your families, under one condition."

As much as he hated to consider any compromise of his enemy, Cloud couldn't help but falter. Course, it sounded too good to be true…and he knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to simply let Sephiroth go. The man had taken everything from him, and the ex-SOLDIER would see him dead.

"Wha…what would you want in return?" Yuffie asked softly, curiously. There was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes as she still hid behind Vincent's cape.

The rest of the group, minus Vincent and Cid, also looked hopeful. It made Cloud sick, but he understood that this wasn't really their war. He was the only one to lose everything here, and they were planning on returning to their lives once this was over. He had hoped that there was a life for him, but he couldn't stand the thought of returning back to Midgar.

The silver haired man chuckled darkly, sending a shudder through Cloud's body. "I want Cloud."

Silence; the blond paused, his heart stopping for a minute. He was trying to work out the words into what the man had really said, surely he had heard wrong. He was silently cursing himself; it must've been some remnant of the crush he used to have on Sephiroth before Nibelheim.

"You want…Cloud?" Barret echoed, in the same state of shock as he shared a look with the rest of them. "What the fuck are ya' on?"

'_Apparently my hearing is working just fine,'_ the cynical portion of his mind hissed at him. Cloud suddenly forgot everything about his exhaustion, about his pain. This…this was madness. In all the years of being a Cadet, of being Zack's friend, he had never given any hint that the Silver General even noticed his existence, much less had an interest in him. He thought that man hated him after the incident in Nibelheim, much like how Cloud, himself, hated him. Something was obviously very wrong in this situation…

"No!" Tifa yelled, finally standing on her own. "You can't kill Cloud, it's…it's not how this is supposed to go…"

To their surprise, the man just laughed. "And here is the proof of the idiocy of your race. I don't want to kill Cloud." Said blond felt his eyes widening at this, an odd surge of fear going through his body. "I'm going to keep him."

"Fuck you!" Cloud snarled, seeing his companions jump. "I'm not a pet, I'm not going to let this happen. You die here or I do."

Sephiroth smirked, turning to the odd group of humans. "I'll let you all walk away now with your lives. You will no longer fear for your world, or your people. I personally will take on Shinra and destroy them for what they've done to my Mother; you can go back to your peaceful life."

"Are…are you being serious?" Yuffie asked, cradling her broken arm. "You'd…let us go?"

"Yes; as long as I get Cloud's cooperation."

Cloud felt himself begin to tremble. There was a glint in Sephiroth's eye, something in his voice, that made him believe that he was very, _very_ serious. Why? Why would Sephiroth be interested in him at all? He had never actually made SOLDIER, he had left Shinra as a Corporeal. Hell, the only reason he could get close to the man in Nibelheim was because Zack had obviously worn him down.

"As I recall," the ex-General went on, deciding he liked playing Devil's Advocate. "You have children to look after, land to rule. Am I right?"

'_The bastard, the bastard's playing with our weaknesses,'_

"Spike-….Cloud," Barret spoke up suddenly. "I hate to say it, man, but he's right. I gotta lil' girl to look after, I…."

It hit him right then as he looked at his Companions…He hadn't known these people for that long. Besides Tifa, he had met them at random times through-out this so-called journey, they weren't anything more than people he fought with. Sure they protected each other but that was mostly for convenience.

"I-I can't do this." Yuffie said suddenly, eyes wide. "I need to go back home, I need to lead my people…I-"

"We…" Tifa unwillingly made eye contact with Sephiroth. "We can really just…walk away? No more worries about Shinra, Jenova, or the planet?"

He nodded. "None of that interests me anymore."

"You…" Cloud suddenly found his voice, any and all panic he was feeling morphing into a deep, burning rage. "You really expect me to roll over and be your champion martyr? That I'd give up my freedom for you when it's clear from the start I was some kind of tool you could and throw around?"

Tifa hesitated, remembering the promise Cloud had kept so long ago. "Cloud, please-"

His eyes burned blue from mako, causing her to flinch; she'd never seen him angry before and it was actually truly frightening. "No! Fuck you and fuck this planet! I'd rather die than know you people can go back to your pathetic lives!"

It was then that something odd happened. Sephiroth reacted to it immediately, blocking the ex-Turk's claws. Cloud stared, confused. Vincent…Vincent had attacked Sephiroth, his eyes gleaming.

"If you do not wish it, Cloud." He whispered hoarsely. "Then I can't allow it."

"What the hell?" Barret shouted at him. "Fuck, what do you think you're doing? Stop it, I have Marlene!"

Cid had tried to keep quiet, trying to get what exactly he was seeing. Instead, he walked next to Cloud, brandishing his spear. "Spike, you know as well as I do that none of us are able to take him out but you."

Cloud glanced at him, bristling. "And?"

"Vince ain't gonna be able to either." The older blond muttered. "From what little we've been able to see, you're a good kid, Spike. Me and Vince…we'll find a way to help you."

"…I…You mean that?" he asked softly, oddly touched that the air captain would make such a promise to him.

He only nodded. "I heard rumors that SOLDIER were made from monsters…" He gave an odd little smirk. "It's ironic that it's a SOLDIER then that protects our quaint little planet, huh?"

Cloud sighed, gathering what little strength he had and jumped into where Sephiroth and Vincent were fighting. He blocked them both, eyes hardened at what he was about to do.

"For all I care," he began, snarling at his so-called companions. "This world can rot away. But I can't allow someone else to die for me." He turned to Vincent, faltering only slightly. "I'll go…but not for them. When I come back, expect me to kill you all myself."

The black haired man nodded silently and pulled away, allowing Cloud to make his decision.

"I mean it," He hissed at the others, eyes glowing again. "I'll come after you all, I'll kill each of you."

He turned to Sephiroth, hoping that he couldn't see that his hands were shaking or that his eyes were watering. He could still hear his mother's screams as she was burned alive in his house and he remembered the smell of blood when he carried Aeris into the water. If having to live through those things meant for him to become a simple torture doll for this…this _psychopath_ than he found himself losing all hope for humanity in himself.

"I'm not going quietly." He muttered, swinging First Tsuguri.

He only managed to be blocked four times before his arms gave out on him. He fell to his knees, panting and realizing that he must've gotten cut because blood flowed over his right eye, causing him to shut it. When that had happened, he had no idea.

Sephiroth smirked, looking down at him. "I hope that your companions don't live to regret their decision."

He quickly smacked the blond with the hilt of Masamune and sheathed it, picking him up gently. He glanced at the humans left, sneering at them. "Have fun with your lowly lives."

He flew away in a burst of wind and black feathers. Watching a couple fall, Vincent then turned and left with Cid following with him.

"Where…where are you going?" Yuffie asked. Her voice wavered slightly.

Cid sighed, stretching his back. "Gonna find a way to save Spike, of course."

"We didn't have a choice!" Tifa suddenly yelled, bursting into tears. "We didn't! We were all going to lose anyway, he was too powerful! We couldn't…couldn't do anything to help…"

Cid huffed. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

They all stood for a moment, quiet. Then they began to make their way back to civilization, wondering how exactly they could live with the guilt at the fear in Cloud's eyes, and how they were going to tell Marlene…

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~

Finally! Some of it seems a bit rougher than the original but I wanted to give more of a reason as to way Cid and Vincent care. Mostly because I thought they were more interesting than the rest of the group. . Also it creates more sub plot and gives Cloud a little more hope.

Please, tell me what you think! :D

MRIMO


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. . I've been struggling for inspiration and it seems to only hit me with every fandom BUT FF. Ugh.

I'm glad you all liked the changes! :D Personally I do as well, it feels a lot more sinister than the other.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~

Sephiroth stared down at the boy in his arms as he walked through the Nibelheim mansion. Despite watching him for years, he was always taken away by how beautiful the human was. Cloud was completely unique; unselfish, graceful, compassionate and powerful. Everything that the human race wasn't, and they didn't deserve him. He belonged to a higher being, something Godlike.

Someone like him.

Smirking, he brushed away the blond bangs to get a better view of his face. His skin was stained still from their fight, and his clothing torn. Bruises, blood, cuts, somehow Cloud made them look like a work of art. Unable to resist, Sephiroth licked away the blood that covered the boy's eyes, sending a shudder through his body.

He pulled away once Cloud began to stir. "Finally awake, Cloud?"

It took him a minute to fully comprehend his situation, Sephiroth could see it in his glowing-blue eyes. "S-Sephiroth?"

He tried to struggle, to get as far away from the monster that had killed his mother and maybe-soulmate. But Sephiroth was easily more powerful, and it amused him to watch the boy struggle.

"Let me go!" Cloud snarled, eyes glowing as his pupils narrowed. "Release me so I can finally kill you!"

Sephiroth chuckled, amazed at the change. Few humans ever had such a promising reaction to Mako, and it was unusual that the blond could still go back to being...well, _human_, after his anger got a hold of him.

The blond apparently didn't appreciate being laughed at when he was snarling at him, because instead of fighting to get away from him, he lunged at him. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as Cloud's knee connected to his face.

Cloud rolled away from him, panicking. _'Where am I? What's going on? Wait...those bastards sold me out, the fuckers! Wait until I find them,'_ He stiffened as the silver-haired man straightened up, not even a scratch on him. _'I'm so screwed,'_

"Was that necessary, Cloud? You know you cannot hurt me."

"Fuck you!" the blond hissed. "What do you want from me? What could you take that you haven't already?"

Sephiroth smirked at him. "Oh, trust me Cloud, there's a lot more that you can give me."

Cloud blinked, confused. What the hell did that mean? Still, he didn't like that tone, it sent shivers down his spine. He felt nauseous. _'Dammit, I need to escape so I can strangle AVALANCHE and then destroy Shinra,'_

"My, my, Cloud, you surprise me." Sephiroth laughed, stalking towards him as the blond backed up. "Such innocence..."

Taking a moment to rethink his last phrase, Cloud felt his face turn red. "Y-you, you sick fuck!"

"Language," Sephiroth tsked him, grinning when Cloud cornered himself. "Are you surprised, Cloud? Why wouldn't I want to take you for myself? You're mine now."

_You're mine now._

Cloud glowered at him. "No...no, I'm not yours! I'll never be yours, I'd rather kill myself than let you touch me."

He flinched when Sephiroth trapped him, pressing his body against his. He felt disgusted when he felt the ex-General's hard-on through the leather. "G-get off me."

"You're all mine now, Cloud. No to save you, no one to stop me." He leaned forward, nuzzling the blond's cheek.

Cloud averted his face, blushing from shame. He remembered once upon a time that this was all he ever wished for. He used to adore the General, would do anything to be close to him. But then Nibelheim happened and he had never hated someone like he did now.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" He moved to his neck, lightly licking his neck. "Don't I deserve you?"

"No! Just...please, let me go." He pleaded, trying to duck around the taller male.

Sephiroth grabbed him by the neck, deciding that he had waited enough to finally enjoy his prize. He dragged him through the mansion until he came to the bedroom, the only room besides the basement that wasn't covered in dust.

He threw the boy onto the bed, grinning when he bounced slightly and then crawled away from him to the headboard. "Go ahead and fight me, Cloud, I'd love to see you break."

Cloud felt his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. _'No, I won't allow this to happen!'_ He wasn't some damsel in distress here, he wouldn't let himself be overpowered and raped. He was SOLDIER. Maybe not officially accepted, but he was infused in Mako and dammit he would fight him off.

_'Probably my only chance...'_ He went to roll off the bed when he felt a hand wrapped around his ankle. _'Fuck,'_ He felt his body slide down until it was covered by Sephiroth's. Before his mind could catch up with him, he felt his cloths being shredded.

"Stop!" The silver haired man straddled his knees and took his wrists into one hand. Cloud began to turn frantic. "Please, stop, please."

The once General did pause, only to admire the other's body. His shirt had been removed, and he hadn't started on his pants yet. The pale skin was covered in blood and cuts, and he had a large bruise over his right rib. It seemed that maybe he had a fractured rib, but he didn't worry about that now. He'd deal with it later.

"You're so beautiful, Cloud." he muttered, licking one cut on the boy's navel. "Only I get the honor of touching you."

He began to pull down the boy's pants, watching the way the boy's eyes widened and how he tried to struggle. He easily broke his belt in his hands, then pulled away to remove his own clothing.

"Don't do this, Sephiroth." Cloud continued to plead, averting his eyes away from the silver haired man. "Please..."

Sephiroth decided to take a bit of pity on him and gently stroked his cheek. "I can't Cloud...You're mine, the only other person that my mother has accepted. With you, I can finally move on from what Shinra did to me, all I need is you."

"Why me?" Cloud muttered, still not looking at him. "What the hell makes you think that I'm anything special? I won't ever forgive you for what you've put me through, I hate you!"

The silver haired SOLDIER chuckled, running his thumb across Cloud's lower lip. "You surprise me, Cloud...I thought you'd be happy knowing that you've single-handedly saved your world."

"Fuck the world." Cloud hissed. "What has it done for me so far? I'd rather have had the honor of dying in battle than being your prisoner so that the world can continue fucking itself over."

Sephiroth didn't reply to that; instead, he leaned forward and kissed him, not surprised when Cloud firmly pressed his lips together. Somehow, what he had just admitted sent a burst of fire through his veins. He had thought that Cloud was the righteous Hero, like Zack had been, but he was mistaken. Bitterness and hatred had completely covered his heart, and it made him more beautiful than his previous purity.

"Such an unwilling Hero," Sephiroth murmured against his lips, eyes glowing. "But still, you're now my own personal martyr, Cloud. No one's coming to save you, you're stuck with me forever."

Cloud scuffed at him. "Until I escape." he corrected fiercely. "You have to let your guard down sometime, Sephiroth. And once that happens, I'm gone."

He laughed, glad that Cloud hadn't given up so easily. "You'll find that that won't happen like you think it will."

The blond just glared at him, angry at himself that he had previously thought that pleading with the psychopath would help any. He wouldn't make the same mistake again, and it was something he'd have to remember for when he finally got a chance to kill the people he once called companions.

_'Just...please don't touch me again,'_ he thought as Sephiroth eyed him. _'I can handle him touching me, it makes me sick.'_ It was those same hands that had killed Aeris, that had sent fire to his home. Maybe not intentionally, but it had happened and forever haunted his nightmares.

It seemed that Sephiroth didn't much care for what he was thinking because he began to run his hands down Cloud's sides, leaving red welts from his nails. The blond barely felt it, though, he had been through much worse pain; nothing could compare to when he had gotten Mako poisoning.

As Sephiroth went to remove his own pants, however, he paused, eyes narrowing. Cloud was startled to see the angry look on his face, one he didn't remember ever seeing before. The silver haired man growled, putting his clothing back on.

"It seems I have a few nuisances to take care of first." Sephiroth muttered darkly, turning to look him over one last time. "Try to escape to your hearts content, but you'll find it harder than you think."

And with that, he disappeared in a burst of black feathers. Cloud waited a moment before putting his cloths back on, only somewhat thankful for whatever had interrupted them. It only meant delaying the inevitable, though, since he knew that the world wouldn't let him escape...not when he was the only thing keeping it alive.

_'If I happen to die before he comes back though, that's fine by me,'_ he thought and proceeded to look for a way out.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

I'm sorry, I know it's not that long...but I'm trying to get into the swing of things again and get a feel of where I had wanted to go with this...I hope you all like it and I'll gladly take any feedback! :D

MRIMO


End file.
